Regina Monroe (Comic Series)
Regina Monroe (née unknown) is a character first encountered in Issue 70 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, alongside her husband, Douglas Monroe, and her son, Spencer Monroe. Pre-Apocalypse Ohio Regina was a seemingly calm, mature older woman, who apparently could also be hot-tempered at times, but not much is known about Regina's past history, aside from the facts that she was the wife of Douglas, and the mother of Spencer. Her marriage with Douglas was seemingly strained, and had apparently turned more politically motivated than anything else. This was easily observable by their apparent hidden disdain of one another. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Regina continuously helped Douglas with running the Alexandria Safe-Zone; from helping with new members, as well as throwing parties. She was also very suspicious of Rick Grimes and his group of survivors wanting to join their community. Regina stated to Douglas that she trusted only him and Aaron in the zone, but she did not like seeing the new guests, and was afraid that they would try and overthrow Douglas's leadership. She was shown to have been be very fearful of Rick when Heath mentioned the thought that he might wind up being another Davidson. According to Douglas, their marriage was a political one and that they had only remained together for the sake of their child, so as to give them parental stability. It was never revealed if she knew of her husband's fixation on Andrea, or any of the other women that he had placed into high positions. Despite what Douglas said about the two of them having a loveless marriage, Andrea believed it was just lies. Too Far Gone While deciding on what to do with Scott's body, Regina, Rick, Douglas, Heath, and the rest of the survivors who were present at the time were approached by an enraged Pete, who was intending to kill Rick for what he had done to him and his family. Regina attempted to step in on the conflict by trying to calm Pete down. This, however, turned out to be her fatal mistake; as Pete slashed her throat with his knife, mortally wounding her. Pete was killed shortly after by Rick, who had been granted Douglas's permission to do so. It was revealed after her death, to Aaron, that Regina did most likely know of Douglas's affairs, but kept quiet out of either loyalty or love, or maybe both. He regretted treating her badly and his numerous affairs that he had put her through. Death ;Killed By *Peter Anderson ''(Alive, Accidental) As Regina attempts to calm Peter down, she gets her throat slashed with his knife and dies from blood loss. *Unnamed Alexandria resident (Before Reanimation, Off-Panel) Later, Regina is put down by an unnamed Alexandria resident to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Regina has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Douglas Monroe Although Douglas and his wife Regina loved each other, at one point Regina became aware of how Douglas used his position as leader to proposition young women in the Safe-Zone, they stayed married to maintain appearances. According to Douglass, Regina tacitly agreed to an open marriage, although she never actually approved of it and only stayed with Douglas because she loved him. They also seemed to disagree on whether or not to trust Rick's group. Douglas spiraled into a deep depression after her death, not only regretting his infidelity, but also beginning to question whether the community had been or ever would be safe, resulting in his suicide during the zombie herd's attack. Spencer Monroe Regina and Spencer had a very good relationship. Although Spencer did sometimes complain about his mother's interest in his love life Regina tells him she wants him to be happy, showing that she cares how he feels. Also after Pete killed Regina, Spencer tackled Pete to the ground and watched as Rick shot him. Appearances Trivia *Regina's death exposed a true spark of humility and regret in Douglas's heart. After her death, Douglas was filled with regret and sorrow for the mistakes he had made in the past, to the point of him contemplating suicide on several occasions. ru:Регина Монро Monroe, Regina Monroe, Regina Monroe, Regina Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics